


The Smell Of Home

by steebinky



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steebinky/pseuds/steebinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What does home smell like to you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell Of Home

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where I was going with this, but I am sure I had a point. I just wish I could get it to paper.

“…t you, Sargent?” The question pulled Bucky out of his thoughts. He couldn’t remember what he was thinking about, but by the looks of it he had been in his head for a while. The sun was sinking now, the fire they had started was now in full force, giving heat and light and with it, a melancholy feel.

Just yesterday they had been at the front. Now pulled back to regroup, letting another Unit press forward. It was amazing how eery the quiet could be after the constant sounds of shelling and gunfire in the trenches and Bucky had found himself mostly on autopilot this day. This was not unusual. You go through the motions the first day or two after being pulled back. It had been a while since Bucky had been this out of it though.

“Come on, Barnes. It’s your turn.”  
“Hm?” Bucky asked. His confusion must have shown on his face, because someone to his side laughed. Amused by his complete absence maybe, but not mean spirited. A kind laugh, followed by, what Bucky assumes, was the original question that pulled him out of his commiserating.  
“What does home smell like to you?”. It was DumDum. Sitting to is side, he now elbowed Bucky in the side, smirking at him.

Bucky stayed quiet for a while, thinking about a possible answer.   
“Home?” he asked, already feeling himself being pulled into memories of home. His sister running around the living room, giggling. His mom standing in the kitchen, cooking dinner. Pop coming home and enjoying the occasional beer.  
“Apple Pie and Fireworks”he hears himself saying, pulling a confused face right after the answer comes out. Where had that come from? “And charcoral” he says decisively, remembering heated summer nights on fire escapes, stale air and the sound of pencils on paper. He know this is the right answer. Pencil on paper, smudged fingers and sparkling blue eyes where the only consistency he ever knew, or could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted on my sideblog on tumblr ([ steebinsky ](http://steebinsky.tumblr.com/post/140764149350/the-smell-of-home))


End file.
